A Prince's Feelings
by Princess Naoki Hime
Summary: Buu Saga-Vegeta has a chance to go back to Earth for one day...will he tell Bulma how he truely feels for him? First fic of Veggie and Bulma..no flames x.x


A Prince's Feelings  
  
It was night at Kami's Lookout. Some of the Z Fighters and the others were eating supper that Dende and Mr. Popo had prepared for them. Both wives of the two Saiya-jins were a little down in the dumps. Chi-Chi was sad because Goku-sama had to go back to Other World, and Bulma was still a little upset because Vegeta wasn't there with them.  
  
"Hey listen," Bulma said as she looked over at the black haired female, "I'm going to go home a little early.I just.I don't feel like being here right now." She glanced over at her son Trunks. "Come on honey, let's go home." The lavender haired chibi picked up his mother. He glanced over at Goten. "Bye Goten! I'll see you tomorrow!" He winked at his childhood friend, and flew off into the night sky with Bulma.  
  
Vegeta was pacing back and forth along the green grass of the Grand Kai's planet. "Grr.I hate having these feelings trapped inside of me! It's making me like that idiot Kakarot." The Prince gave a frustrated growl, his dark black eyes turning to glance at the ground. "I never got the chance to tell Bulma how much she means to me.and now, I'm too late. I should've told her when I had the chance! But my love for her came out in anger." He felt a strong grip gently resting on his shoulder. Vegeta turned around, and saw Kakarot standing before him. "What do you want?" He scowled. Goku just kept that usual expression of happiness across his face. "You miss Bulma don't you?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes wavered for a moment. ".Yes." The taller Saiya-jin glanced down at him. "You want to see her again, huh?" Before the Prince even had a chance to answer, Goku rested his index fingers on his forehead. "Don't worry 'Geta. I'll take you to see her.but it'll only be for tonight. Tomorrow morning, you have to come back here." After his words, the two blurred out of view, and teleported to Earth.  
  
Bulma had just disappeared into her room, and locked the door. She collapsed back on the bed, her sapphire blue eyes turning to glance at a family picture lying on the dresser. "Vegeta." Her eyes filled with clear- colored tears. "If only you were here right now. That is all I want." The shadow of a figure was silhouetted against the wall next to her. For a few moments, Bulma didn't know who it was. Powerful, yet gentle hands wrapped around her waist. "Did you miss me?" A familiar voice whispered this gently in her ear. "Vegeta?" Bulma had said this quite softly, her voice full of prayer and excitement combined. He nodded. "The one and only." His lips curled into that infamous smirk. "How did you get back here?" His eyes turned to glance at her. "Thank Kakarot when you see him, but lets make our time together something special.and I have something to tell you." Vegeta sat down beside her on the feather soft bed, and cradled her in his arms. ".Bulma, I love you." Her eyes widened at those four words. He never said that to her, nor did he always call her by his name. Vegeta gently laid his hand softly on the small of her back, and slowly pulled her towards him. His lips met hers. The same passion had engulfed him the first time he kissed her.but this time, the kiss was for real. Vegeta had other things in mind for his love, and so it happened.  
  
Dawn broke through. Both of the lovers were asleep in each other's arms, however, Vegeta awoke. He gave a small smile, as he watched Bulma sleeping peacefully. He kneeled down, nibbling on her earlobe. "Bulma.wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. "Hhm.what is it Vegeta?" He lifted her up, and held her in his arms. "I have to go back to Other World." Bulma choked back tears. "But Vegeta.I don't want you to leave me." He kissed her lips softly. "I know, Bulma.I know. But I have to go back. No matter what happens to me.." Vegeta's spirit began to hover in the air, he still held onto Bulma. His body began to fade. "I still love you." Vegeta kissed her one last time.that kiss was like no other. Bulma watched her love disappear into thin air.will she ever see him again?  
  
Author's Note: My first Vegeta and Bulma fic x.x; 


End file.
